


Lent

by ottersir



Category: Frankenstein - Mary Shelley
Genre: Fluff, M/M, shameless fluff, thats it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:42:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22566487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ottersir/pseuds/ottersir
Summary: Victor Frankenstein can't get to sleep...ever. Especially not with a thunderstorm on the horizon.
Relationships: Henry Clerval/Victor Frankenstein
Comments: 4
Kudos: 38





	Lent

It was a Sunday.

Victor Frankenstein laid curled into his partner’s side, wide awake even at the late hour of two in the morning. His watch told him that much. He should’ve been asleep by now, but alas, he was not. The words that Daemon said to him earlier replayed over and over in his mind.

_ “You will never be anything more than a monster.” _

Victor squeezed his eyes shut, tried to block it out, covered his ears, everything. Nothing worked. Nothing kept him from hearing those wretched words from that wretched son of his.

“What’s wrong, Victor? You’re fidgeting again,” came the quiet voice of his partner, Henry Clerval, accompanied by a long yawn. Victor silently cursed for waking him from his much-needed sleep.

“I didn’t mean to wake you, love, go back to sleep,” Victor murmured back, pressing a chaste kiss to the hollow of his throat before he settled in again.

“Have you slept at all?” Henry asked, clearly still half-asleep but worrying for Victor’s health regardless. It made Victor’s heart melt.

“No,” Victor answered honestly, sighing before curling in tighter. “My mind won’t seem to shut off.” A loud thunderclap sounded and Victor jumped, causing Henry to tuck him more securely into his arms. 

“What’s bothering you? I’m here,” Henry whispered softly, running his hands through Victor’s hair. It always calmed him down in these situations, and Henry knew so. It made Victor’s heart melt.

“Just thinking about what Daemon said, is all.” Victor just laid there with Henry stroking his hair for a moment before sitting up and wiping the exhaustion from his face. Henry sat up as well, taking one of Victor’s hands in his own and intertwining their fingers.

“He’s...upset with you, Victor. Reasonably so, but you did try to apologize,” Henry reasoned, looking over at the silhouette of his figure. Lightning struck again and for a moment, Henry could see Victor’s tear-stained face, and the sadness hidden behind his eyes before they were under the blanket of darkness once again.

“But he’s right, Henry,” Victor replied, squeezing his hand tightly. “He’s right. Everything he says is right, from the way I treated him, to the horrible, horrible way I treated you, Henry, I’m nothing more than—”

“No, Victor, stop.” Henry interrupted him, pulling him into a tight hug. “Yes, you weren’t the best boyfriend, or dad, for a while. But you  _ apologized,  _ Victor. You changed, for the better. And that’s something to be proud of.” He leaned back to look down at him, cupping his face and wiping away the tears with his thumbs. “People say things they don’t mean when they’re angry. People will exaggerate the truth, just to hurt you. I promise you, baby, I promise you’ve changed.”

Victor leaned up and pressed a kiss to Henry’s mouth, then, something soft and loving. When he pulled back, he rested his head on Henry’s chest and took a shaky breath. “I love you, Henry.”

“I love you too, Victor.”

They sat there for a while before Henry coaxed Victor into laying back down with him, and he was asleep soon after. Victor laid there, curled into Henry’s warmth and listening to his soft, peaceful breathing. It was only then that Victor realized that the rain had died away, and his thoughts had stopped racing.

Victor Frankenstein was finally able to get some sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> just shameless fluff!! writing practice heehee!!


End file.
